


Lost in a Crowd

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Lost - Freeform, Whumptober 2019, angsty but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Sometimes you can't fit into the hole society has left for you. Where does that leave you, lost in the sea of people.





	Lost in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Alternative Prompt 6: Lost
> 
> I skipped over day 4 for a reason. But I still technically used it.

Have you ever felt like you've lost a piece of yourself? Like you were riding down the street on the bicycle of your childhood, hit a bump and just seemed to have dropped something from the back of it?  
  
Or maybe it's not that he lost a piece of himself. Maybe he was more lost trying to find himself in this ever changing world. Trying to be someone he thought he was, but not feeling it down in his bones. A smile not quite reaching someone's eyes, an empathetic nod that wasn't quite honest.  
  
He felt like that sometimes, smiling too widely, laughing too loudly, trying to fit into this odd shaped hole he had perceived as being cut out just for him.  
  
Maybe it was society that had caused this. Telling him what was wrong, who to love, how to be. What to wear, how to style his hair, where to live and what his house should look like.  
  
Sometimes standing in the middle of a busy street, with people pressed in from all sides was the most isolating. They didn't know him, couldn't know him, but they were most certainly making assumptions about him from his appearance.  
  
How his dirty blond hair reached for the sky, making him taller than he needed to be,  _ the center of attention _ . How his amber beard was full and well kept,  _ a man's man _ . How his button up was clean and pressed,  _ I'm important _ .  
  
But he wasn't the center of attention, he tried to stay to the sidelines at most events. He was a giant to some, and above average to others, but he tended to be tall. Rhett had always been tall.  
  
A man's man? What even was that supposed to mean? A guy who enjoys building things with his hands? Working on his car in a pair of grease stained pants? Only asking a professional for help when he was totally lost? That wasn't him at all. He enjoys a beer while watching the game from time to time. But anyone could do it. How does a beard make him more manly than the next person. He honestly only grew it out to hide his weak chin.  
  
Important, he wasn't particularly that either. Sure he made a name for himself with his best friend, but they weren't so well known that everyone stops them in their tracks. Sure he had a company to look after, employees that he would ask things of. But they were the reason he and Link were so successful.  
  
Someone bumped into his arm, knocking him out of his reverie. "Hey buddy roll. Everything all good? We lost you for a minute there," worried blue eyes peered up at him from behind dark frames.  
  
"I think I lost me for a minute there too," Rhett's reply was soft.  
  
"Well, I'll be here for you when you come back, okay?" Link squeezed his arm gently.  
  
"What if a different person comes back?"  
  
"We all change Rhett, and that's okay. You're still you at the end of the day. Just a different Rhett then the day before. Because this Rhett got to see things, yester-Rhett didn't."  
  
And he knew Link was right. That he was changing every day. And so was the world. If he didn't fit into society's hole for him, well, he and Link would make their own eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, some of this was written from my experiences just projected onto poor Rhett. And if you feel like some of this relates to you? Well punch society in the face and make your place, you're awesome.
> 
> Chat with me in the comments or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
